The Time Aubrey Decided to Make Earplugs a Thing
by awriterofthings
Summary: Aubrey's tired of hearing Chloe and Beca partake in extracurricular activities in the apartment.


**The Time Aubrey Decided to Make Earplugs a Thing**

Chloe entered the kitchen stretching as she walked over to the coffee pot. "Good morning, Bree," she said as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

Aubrey glared at the redhead as she sipped her own coffee. "It's not a good morning," she began. "Do you want to know why?"

"Sure." Chloe got milk from the fridge and poured it into her coffee.

"Because you and your girlfriend don't have an off switch," Aubrey stated. "Like seriously, you started at ten and stopped at twelve, but then started up again at two and then finally stopped at two-thirty. And do you want to know how I know this? Because you're loud, Chloe. If you're going to have sex with me in the apartment, you need to invest in a muzzle."

"Okay, I'm not _that _loud," Chloe assured her.

"Oh, but you are," Aubrey said. "And I'm sure all the sex you have isn't good for your nodes."

Chloe's hand went up to her throat. "Am I really that loud?"

"Even God needs earplugs," Aubrey said, simply.

Beca exited Chloe's room and tiredly made her way over to Chloe. She took the redhead's coffee and sipped before handing it back. "Morning."

"Morning," Chloe said, smiling despite her best friend still glaring at her. "Aubrey would like us to have less sex."

Beca blushed and scratched the back of her head. "What?"

"Your girlfriend is loud," Aubrey said. "I don't need to hear "oh, Beca" all night."

"Shit, sorry," Beca said, sheepishly. "We'll be quieter."

"I'm gonna go workout and when I come back, I'm going to take a powernap since you two nasties couldn't stop having sex for more than two hours at a time last night."

"You're overexa-," Beca stopped talking when Aubrey gave her a look.

Chloe watched her best friend storm off and turned to face Beca. "Am I really that loud?"

Beca grinned. "Extremely." She placed kisses along Chloe's jaw. "I'm not complaining, though."

Chloe set her coffee cup down and wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. The two began to make-out heavily in the kitchen, only breaking apart when they heard Aubrey yell, "you two seriously have a problem" before the front door slammed shut.

Chloe made an "oops" face before pulling away from her girlfriend. "Want to join me in the shower?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Beca allowed Chloe to pull her towards the bathroom, hoping Aubrey's workout was a long one.

* * *

One week later…

Aubrey had headed off to bed leaving Beca and Chloe in the living room watching TV. It wasn't even a minute after Aubrey had closed her door that Chloe was straddling Beca's thighs and kissing her.

"We can't," Beca whispered. "You're too loud, remember?"

"I'll be quiet. It's been a week, Beca. I'm going to explode," Chloe promised as she took Beca's hands and slid it up her shirt. "Are you really going to turn all of this down?"

Beca grinned and ran her hands along Chloe's sides. "So tempting, but we can't. Tell Aubrey to get a life and be out of the apartment more."

"We can go to the showers," Chloe said. "No one will be there at this time."

"Last time I let you talk me into shower sex, it turned into a near death experience."

"Come on, Becs." Chloe moved her lips to Beca's ear and nipped at it. "I can be quiet."

Beca grinned and moved her hand out from Chloe's shirt. "As much as I would love to have my way with you, I really don't want to deal with the wrath of Aubrey Posen."

Chloe sighed and moved to sit beside Beca on the couch. "You're seriously turning me down?"

"I seriously value my life," Beca shot back. She checked the time before turning off the TV. "It's late. Can I crash here?"

"You know you can." Chloe stood, pulling Beca up with her. Once in her room, Chloe removed her clothes before undoing her bra.

Beca's eyes trailed over Chloe's chest. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed." Chloe pulled off her underwear and tossed it into the hamper along with her clothes. She got into bed and went under the sheets, leaving a stunned Beca staring at her.

"Problem?" Chloe asked, amused.

Beca shook her head. "I know what you're doing." She pulled off her clothes as well, but slipped on a pair of Chloe's shorts and a t-shirt. "It won't work." She turned off the light and got into bed. "I have more willpower than that."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chloe said, nonchalantly. "Night, Becs."

"Night." Beca closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep after a few minutes but she felt Chloe cuddle up behind her, intertwining their legs and wrapping an arm around her waist.

Beca tried not to focus on the contact but Chloe shifted, rubbing her leg against her own and the brunette turned to face her. "Do I need to go sleep on the couch?"

"If you want," Chloe said, coolly. "Can you pass me my vibrator on the way out?"

Beca scoffed and moved on top of Chloe. "No, I'm not letting a vibrator do my job."

Chloe grinned. "Then you should get to work or I'll have no choice."

Beca smirked and sat up, straddling her girlfriend. "You're trouble."

"I'm sexually frustrated," Chloe corrected. "Now are you-," she was cut off when Beca leaned down, kissing her hard on the lips.

"Stay quiet or I'll stop," Beca warned before kissing her girlfriend again. "The last thing I need is to give your annoying best friend any more reason to make me do extra cardio during practice."

"I won't make a sound. Just touch me."

Beca kissed Chloe again before moving to the redhead's chest. Chloe bit her bottom lip to stay quiet as the attention Beca was giving her breasts made her moan lightly. Beca continued to tease Chloe, never giving her enough of what she craved. She trailed kisses down to her stomach until she reached her thighs. She bit down gently but it didn't get her the reaction she wanted. She wasn't too sure about this staying quiet thing anymore. She wanted to hear Chloe and she was going to draw the sounds out of her in the most pleasurable of ways.

Chloe gasped when she felt Beca's tongue but then frowned when the brunette began to lightly flick her tongue over her. The pressure was barely there and it was driving her crazy. "Beca," Chloe let out in frustration.

Beca smirked and moved up Chloe's body. She kissed her girlfriend and moved her hand between her legs to continue to tease her. It was minutes of teasing and touches that promised a great deal before Beca finally gave into Chloe's needs.

Chloe couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her if she wanted to. Beca was between her legs doing amazing things with her mouth that left her a loud withering mess. Chloe gently pushed Beca's head away from her and rolled over onto her stomach. "God!" she moaned out into her pillow. "That was amazing."

Beca chuckled and moved up to cuddle with her girlfriend. "We should go another week without having sex if it makes you that vocal."

"Me being vocal is the problem," Chloe laughed. "You're just so _good." _

"I aim to please," Beca said, happily. "Aubrey's going to kill us in the morning."

"Well worth it," Chloe breathed out as she moved on top of Beca, ready to spend a lot of time making up for the past week she had to go without sex.

* * *

The following morning, Chloe cautiously exited her room and crept towards the kitchen. She stopped when she spotted Aubrey already there making a cup of coffee. Deciding to get things over with, she took a deep breath and greeted her probably irritated best friend. "Morning, Bree."

When the blonde didn't turn around or respond, Chloe knew that the blonde was upset. "I'm really sorry if I was loud last night." Chloe sighed when she didn't get a response. "Okay, I _know_ I was loud and I'm sorry. We're going to have to work something out, though, because I need sex and this is the only place with enough privacy. Kimmy Jin still stares daggers at me from when she walked in on me and Beca that one time." Chloe bit her lower lip as she waited for a response but nothing came.

Aubrey turned around and with her cup of coffee and saw Chloe standing a few feet away. She pulled ear plugs from her ears and smiled. "Hey, were you saying something?"

Chloe furrowed her brows. "You didn't hear anything I said?"

Aubrey shook her head and showed Chloe the earplugs. "I bought these a few days ago and I knew Beca was spending the night so I put them in to save my sanity."

Chloe was relieved. "So, you didn't hear anything last night?"

"Nope," Aubrey answered, happily. "I'm totally making earplugs a thing around you two."

Chloe was pleased by this new development. "This solves everything! Think you can put them back in for an hour?"

Aubrey rolled her eyes. "You have a problem," she said before walking past Chloe to go to her room. She pushed the earplugs back into her ears as she did so and Chloe rushed back to her bedroom to wake Beca up in a very special way.


End file.
